Crystal Waters
by Twilight Akashiya
Summary: After a tragic accident that took away her memories, Luna Tenjo, now Crystal Kamishiro struggles with her new life in Heartland Middle School with her twin sister Sakoto (my friend LuvLuvLuvAnime's OC) and her new friends in the battle with the evil Barians. But just who is the strange masked figure that haunts Luna's dreams? And why does Shingetsu look similar to him? ShingetsuXOC
1. Pilot

"Nii-san!" A girl with light brown hair that reached to her knees called out to a boy with blonde hair and a forest green fringe.

"What is it, Luna?" the boy asked. as he went over the girl, Luna, by the coursing river.

"I want to get those flowers on the other side but I'm scared because the river is really strong and it might carry me all the way to Heartland City!" Luna said timidly pointing across to a beautiful her shutting her ruby red eyes tight as though to extinguish a bad memory. Her white-tipped wolf ears sagged to her head.

"Don't worry, Luna, you'll be fine, just swing to the other side with that tree vine okay, and then you'll be just fine. After all you're supposed to be the reincarnation of a god so you need to stop being so timid all of the time." the blonde boy said giving Luna the vine.

"Kaito, are you sure that I won't fall into the river?" Luna asked.

"I'm sure, when have I ever been wrong?"

"Never, I guess...Okay I'll do it your way: by vine swinging." Luna said as she took the vine and swung across. But before she could make it half way across the vine snapped and poor Luna fell into the river. She tried to swim to shore but the currant was too strong for her and she was swept away from her older brother Kaito. Luna became unconscious in five minutes, the river carried her to the outskirts of Heartland City. Two children were playing beside the river at the same time that Luna had washed up. "Nii-san, come over here! There's a little girl in the river!" the girl called to her brother. They were twins the girl's name was Rio while the boy's name was Ryouga but everyone just called him Shark.

"Is she alive?" Ryouga asked worried for the girl's well-being.

"I don't know..." Rio said as she checked the girl's pulse,"She still has a pulse! Come on we have to help her! She's already half drowned!"

"What can I do?!"

"Go and get someone while I try to get the water out of her lungs! Now, go and get someone! Now!" Ryouga ran straight for the nearest phone booth and called the hospital. "This is 911, what is your emergency?" A woman asked.

"Yeah, hi, my sister Rio and I were playing by the river outside of Heartland City and this girl washed up the bank and she's half drowned, I need some help!" Ryouga said.

"Oh my! Did you give her CPR yet?"

"Rio's doing that already, she told me get some help. Can you get here?"

"I'll try, but make sure that she stays conscious until I get there okay, make sure she stays calm too. I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Thank you so much!" Ryouga said as he hung up and ran back to Rio and the girl. Rio was holding the girl's head close to her.

"Well? What did the nice lady at the desk say?" Rio asked.

"She said to make sure she stays conscious and to make sure that she stays calm." Ryouga said kneeling down to see the girl. He noticed something odd about the girl: she had wolf ears and a tail. He gasped and look a step back. "What?!" Rio asked.

"S-she has w-wolf ears and a t-tail!" he exclaimed pointing at the girl.

"Oh yeah. I noticed that too. Those are actually real ears and a tail, you know. I noticed them while I was trying to get the water out of her lungs... I wonder where her family is... Hey, while she's recovering can she stay with us, I always wanted a sister." Rio said gazing at the girl.

"I guess so, and if her parents never come for her then she'll be our permanent sister then," Ryouga said,"But we're waiting one whole month first."

"Thank you, Ryouga." Rio said as the girl started to move,"Huh? Why, hello there. Do yu know who you are?"

"No.. I don't remember anything at all.." the girl had a far off look in her eyes.

"Do you know what your name is?" Ryouga asked.

"No."

"Well then, I think I'll give you a name then...Uh...I'll name you Crystal because of your sparkly little eyes. I'm Rio Kamishiro and this is my older twin brother, Ryouga. We'll be your new family okay, Crystal?"

"Okay, Rio." Crystal said smiling for the first time.

Let's go home now Crystal, Rio." Ryouga said getting up.

"Hai! Let's go home Crystal."

"Okay, Nee-Chan!"

The three children walked home together. Crystal's family did see the found posters, but Kaito was forbidden to see her and only could watch from afar as his little sister Luna grew up without knowing who he was or who she was. Kaito had gotten the flower that had separated his beloved little sister from him, he held it close and the flower never withered throughout the years. Luna Tenjo became Crystal Kamishiro. One day Crystal and Rio were challenged to a duel by a man IV and were set on fire by the spell card "Flaming Hell Blessing" and were sent the hospital for a very long time.


	2. Lullabies from the Ocean Hue

"Well Miss Kamishiro and Miss Kamishiro, are you both ready to get your new bandages now. Of course you are!" The Nurse said as she removed the old bandages and then carefully put on the new ones that only covered our eyes and not our whole faces. "Thank you so much, Nurse Trillion." My sister Rio and I exclaimed.

"Ah~! It feels so much better now that I can breathe without that oxygen mask now!" I said stretching out my arms and retracting them like a cat,"This feels so good that I could howl! In fact I will!" I let out an unearthly wolf howl that echoed throughout the corridors of the midnight hospital. 'Now, Crystal! You know that you're not allowed to howl that loud while you are in the hospital especially at night!" Nurse Trillion said sternly at me.

"Sorry, Nurse Trillion, I guess I got a little carried away seeing as though I'm not bound to this hospital bed anymore and my precious ears and tail are free to move about however they please for the first time in over 5 years." I said as my tail swayed back and forth.

"Aw~! how can I stay mad at either of you sisters for very long seeing as though you two were almost burned alive. I'm so sorry, Crystal that I yelled at you for something so silly as your howling. You should be excited that you and your sister Rio are getting out of here after 5 years of being here. Well Ja ne, I'll see you both in the morning light."

"Bye, Nurse Trillion!" Rio and I said in unison.

"Hey, Crystal, can you sing that lullaby for me again?" Rio asked me n the darkness.

"Okay, Nee-chan. Here I go!

Without even a sound, the color changes.  
If you look up at the baby blue sky,  
Your faraway memories will awaken.

Hey, on the other side of the seven seas,  
You see, I get the feeling that someone is crying.  
My heart goes "squeeze" and I feel lonely.

Save me...  
It's a destiny that lets me know something.  
I embrace the guidance of the stars to my heart.

That's the Ever Blue sparkle of the ocean I love.  
I now gather the power to protect the future in my hands.  
There is a lovable person, and there is a lovable place In order to protect my the sparkling blueness and my pure feelings the way they are.

We had looked at the rainbow, shoulder-to-shoulder.  
If I were able to put it into words,  
I wonder if you would still be at my side now.

Hey, as I dream of being in love,  
You see... I feel as if I can love myself.  
I'm becoming an adult, bit by bit.

That's an Ever Friend, and that's the most important thing,  
So no matter how painful the time, I will continue to protect them.  
There's a person that I love, and there's a place that I love.  
The mysterious blueness is the ocean that is prettier than heaven.

That's the Ever Blue sparkle of the ocean I love.  
I now gather the power to protect the future in my hands.  
And it becomes hope.

That's an Ever Friend, and that's the most important thing,  
So no matter how painful the time, I will continue to protect them And the beautiful sea.

My voice started to fade and heard Rio's soft breathing as I directed my ears in her direction. I laughed softly careful not to wake her from her sound sleep,"Goodnight, Rio, I'll see you in the morning light." I said as I yawned and went to sleep.

I had a very strange dream that night, it was in a world that had a crimson hue to it and bright red crystals lined the whole place. These four cloaked and masked figures were talking about destroying a place called Astral World and that both Tron and Dr. Faker were defeated by ZEXAL. I don't know how, but I knew there names, Durbe, Alit, Gilage, Misael, and one of them was missing and that was someone named Vector. I had been having strange dreams like this about that place that was bathed in a crimson light about the strange cloaked and masked figures, I had seen them, and I didn't know if they were real people or just something from my subconscious, I have had these dreams or visions from the moment that I came to Heartland. I needed to know what they were and fast. 


	3. Memory Returns from the Winter Flower

I woke up early in the hours of the hospital. I could tell this because the only thing I heard was the soft breathing of the paitents and some soft weezing.

I heard the window open and a boy jumped in from the windowsill.

"What do you want?" I asked sitting up.

"I'm just hear to deliver this to you, Crystal Kamishiro." The boy said as he took my hand and put something in it and folded up my hand. "Ja ne, Luna." The boy saidas he climbed onto the sill.

'Wait!" I cried, "What is your name?"

"I'm Kaito Tenjo." He said as he jumped out the window into the night. I could hear the sound of wind blowing softly in the window.

'Rio hates drafty rooms' I thought as I got up from my bed and closed the window. Then I noticed that the thing that Kaito gave me was a flower. I sniffed it, and it smelled just like a cold winter night.

As I closed the window something strange happede. Visions of a huge house in a meadow not too far from a town and a family of three living there.

An elder brother with blonde hair and a forest green fringe and greyish blue eyes, a younger brother with light blue hair and golden yellow eyes, and a middle child, a sister, that looked like me when I was younger.  
The blonde brother's name was Kaito, the blue brother's name, Haruto, and the sister was named Luna. Then I realized something these weren't visions they were memories... my memories.

I saw a village festival thrown to signal the end of the wheat harvest and people throwing a party in my honer. I remembered my younger brother, Haruto, being very sick and I wanted get him a flower that smelled like a winter's night. And I found one but I fell into the river.

And then I washed up on the outskirts of Heartland and Rio and ryouga found me and renamed me Crystal because of my sparkly eyes.

I had memory after memory pile up like snowfall in my confused mind.

Then i did the only thing that I do when ever I'm extremely confused: I sang.

As love and dreams become one,  
The sad "now" turns into stardust.  
Because you do this for me, I believe...

I take pride in the fact I was born Strongly, shining like an angel.  
Don't cloud your gaze.

If I am to lend this power For the sake of a dream, I want to be born.  
I want to become love...

You were always at my side, watching me.  
Not being afraid, you even went on a journey.  
That courage is so dazzling..

To shine a light in the dark galaxy,  
I was born with the light of life.  
Go and convey that meaning.

If you are going to use that power For the sake of love, it will even change Into a map of the future.

If this power ends For the sake of a dream, I want to be born.  
I want to become love...

I felt imediatly better now that I had sang a familiar song. I drifted in to a soft sleep.

I dreamed about a boy with spiking orange hair, fair skin, and purple eyes and he was wearing a mask shaped like a bat. He was singing a song that made me feel like I was in a trace.

The song went like this:

You are like a rose,  
Blooming in my hands.  
So beautiful and so delicate.  
Your precious life,  
Is something that I want.  
Your more seductive than the moon.

Once more,  
the door to the world,  
of darkness has,  
opened,  
Now give into to,  
your fate and,  
join me in this dark place.  
Give in to all of your hate.

Close your eyes and give into the dead of the night.  
Now you can gaze,  
at a,  
Midnight masquerade.  
Come with me and you'll see darkness is what you need.  
No need for fear,  
my dear,  
with darkness there is eternity.  
Now you belong to me,  
My dear.

Did you feel the wind?  
It fills you with doubt.  
Do you still believe in what you know?  
Love is so useless.  
Just leave it behind.  
Follow me,  
We'll leave true love behind.

Let's create a new era,  
In the world of,  
Darkness.  
Forget all of,  
Your worries for,  
The people you,  
Used to know.  
No need for useless feelings.

Close your eyes and give into the dead of the night.  
Now you can listen,  
to,  
The voice that calls you.  
Grab the wings of darkness,  
Ride them into the night.  
No need for fear,  
my dear,  
with darkness there is eternity.  
Now you belong to me,  
My dear.

Close your eyes and give into the dead of the night.  
Now you can gaze at the darkness night.

Close your eyes,  
Vision me,  
I'll steal what's in your heart.  
I will take,  
a kiss,  
Darkness now has you.  
Mysterious things,  
will always be real.  
No need for fear,  
my dear,  
with darkness there is eternity.  
Now you belong to me,  
My dear.

Close your eyes and give into the dead of the night.  
Now you can gaze at the darkness of night.

Close your eyes and give into the dead of the night.  
Now you can gaze at the darkness night.  
.

When I woke up in the morning I said, "for the sake of the Barian World". Then I blacked out.


	4. Under the influance of Barian!

Heartland Hospital

No One's POV

Nurse Trillion was on her way to Room 666, the Kamishiro sister's room, to give Crystal Kamishiro the apple pie that she's been wanting for a few days now. Nurse Trillion had wanted to surprise Crystal with her favorite type of pie, but knowing Crystal, she'll probably smell the pie a kilometer away.

"Crystal, I have a special treat for you today~" Nurse Trillion said as she went into the room.

Nurse Trillion gasped and dropped her tray causing the porcelain plate to shatter into a million pieces, sending the gooey fresh apple pie on the hard ground. The noise woke Rio up. Rio sat up with a jolt, "What's wrong!?"

"Your sister, Crystal is missing!" Nurse Trillion said in alarm.

"What?! She wouldn't just run off without telling anyone where she's going! That isn't like her at all!" Rio exclaimed.

"I know! I've been both of you's nurse for the last five years!"

*somewhere in Heartland City*

Yuma Tsukumo and Kotori Mizuki were on their way to Heartland Middle School when all of the sudden a girl with long light brown hair and wolf ears and a tail got in front of them. The girl wore a short electric blue jacket, a pure with belly-shirt with aquamarine swirls, black jeans, and black tennis shoes. She went towards Yuma and grabbed his shoulders. "Are you Yuma Tsukumo?" The girl asked.

"Y-yeah, that's me." Yuma said taken back by the girl's approach.

"Good, I challenge you to a duel, for the sake of Barian World!" The said as she jumped back a few meters.

"B-Barian World?!" The boy said. then the Emperor's Key started to glow and the being known as Astral came out.

"This girl is another one of Barian's Assassins, then?" Astral said.

"Just like Fuma." Yuma said,"Duel disk, set! D-gazer, set!"

The girl did the same. Her D-Pad has a crescent moon shape as was her D-Gazer. "My name is Luna by the way."

Ar Vision Link Established!

Yuma: 4000

Luna: 4000

"Duel!"

After the Duel:

Now Hope, attack her ice Queen!" Yuma commanded. Luna landed on the ground with a large thud.

"Huh? Where am I?" Luna asked looking around.

"Huh? You don't remember?" Kotori asked.

"Of course it seems that she was manipulated as well." Astral said.

*Not far from there, a figure in a school uniform smiles at this. "It seems that I underestimated you Yuma Tsukumo. But Luna will never be truly out of my control. Enjoy your peaceful life Luna because I will be making my way into your life, Luna, and I'm not so easily pushed out of the way." the figure laughed as he pulled off a bat-shaped mask off of his face. 


	5. Luna is CRAZY!

**Hi! I'll be borrowing my best friend LuvLuvLuvAnime's OC Sakoto Tenjo fr my own story from now on. LLLA-Chan gave me her blessings to do this.**

* * *

**Lunch time at Heartland Middle School**

Yuma, Kotori, Cathy, Tetsuo, Takashi, Tokunosuke, Sakoto, and Luna all ate lunch on the roof of Heartland Middle School. Luna, it turns out was already pre-enrolled at the school by Shark.

"Thanks again for letting me borrow your uniform, Sakoto." Luna said as she took a huge bite out of an apple.

"No problem, Nee-san" Sakoto said. Sakoto had long straight blonde hair and dark hazel eyes.

"So Luna-san," Kotori said,"What's it like being under Barian World's control?"

Luna was taken back by this comment because she didn't know what the greennette had meant, then she recalled the strange dream that she had with the masked man.

"Kotori really is a bird-brain if she thinks that Luna's going to remember what it was like being one of Barian's Assassins when no one else ever does." Cathy whispered to Sakoto.

Luna's ears twitched slightly at this comment. "You're right about me not being able to remember what it was like. Cathy was it? But I wouldn't call her a bird-brain just for asking a simple question like that. It would seem as though Kotori-san was just asking me because she thought that there might be a slim chance that I would remember what it was like. But the chances of me remembering something that no would remember would are to slim to be true. So if she asked this continuously, only then would I label her a bird -brain." Luna said as she drank a cup of tea.

"Wow, she's not just insanely beautiful she's also very fair when judging people, ura!" Tokunosuke said looking impressed.

"To summarize, Luna is nothing like her younger sister, Sakoto in all ways. Weather, physical or personality wise." Takashi said.

"So Sakoto, why haven't you ever mentioned your sister, Luna to us ever before?" Yuma asked.

"Wait a minute and you'll find out." Sakoto said.

"Wha-"

"Hey! Which one of you guys are going to dare me to jump off the roof and land the outdoor pool!?" Luna said as she stood by the edge of the roof.

"WHAT?!" Everyone except Sakoto and Luna screamed.

"That's why I never mentioned her before,' Sakoto said pointing at her sister,"She has no personality whatsoever unless you count random as a personality now."

"Luna-chan, get down from there now! Are you crazy!?" Tetsuo said as he tried to get her down from the edge.

"Of course I'm crazy! What made you think I was sane!?" Luna said as she jumped down from the edge and finished her meal.

"To summarize Luna is mentally unbalanced more so than her little sister, Sakoto." Takashi said looking bewildered.

"Hey! She's only 5 hours older than I am!" Sakoto snapped.

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed.

"You two are twins!?" Kotori said in surprise.

Tokunosuke almost fainted if Cathy didn't catch him in time.

"Okay, that was totally unexpected!" Tetsuo said.

"Sakoto, tell me again why we're walking home with Yuma." Luna said.

"Because I wanted to. And I always do this." Sakoto replied coolly.

"Okay, Sako-chan. Bye, Yuma! Bye, Astral!" Luna said as she waved at the two and walked closely beside her sister.

But on the way home Luna stopped at a store window. "Aww~! Sako-chan, look at the cute bunny~!" Luna said pointing at a card in the window.

"Shining Rabbit?" Sakoto read.

"Isn't it just so cute~!" Luna said.

"Well, it is kinda cute but I like things that are cute and scary at the same time." Sakoto declared walking off.

"So do I, Sakoto, but just because something's really cute that doesn't mean that it doesn't have a darker side. Isn't that right, Angel of Death?" Luna said seriously.

Sakoto pushed Luna against a brick wall and held her up by the collar of her uniform.

"Don't. Even. Joke. About. That. Luna." Sakoto said through clenched teeth.

"You seem to have built yourself quite a reputation, little sister." Luna said.

"You don't seem to realize the kind of situation that your in right now Luna."

"Oh, I do." Luna said s she kicked Sakoto in the stomach and back flipped behind her,"Never, underestimate me, little sister. You never know just who you are dealing with. You think that you can take me on. But...As long as you live...You will never be able to defeat me in anyway. I'll find my own way home. You seem like you could use some time to blow off some steam, Sakoto. I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that Luna went off towards the mansion that her family was staying at, but Sakoto was following her.

"Why are you following me, Sakoto? I thought that you hated me." Luna said.

" In truth, there were so many times where I thought "If only I could hate you." If only I could hate you. If only I could hate you. I thought that so many, many times... But then I realized that I could never hate you because then your sweet smile would be gone and I wouldn't know how to get it back no matter what... I don't want you to be sad because then that would make me sad and I don't like being sad...So I guess what I'm saying is that I'm sorry that I snapped at you, Nee-Nee." Sakoto said.

"I haven't been called that name in so many years...But, Sakoto, I except your apology because you are my only sister and we need to stick together, you and I, okay?" Luna said.

"Yes, Nee-Nee!"

"If this were anyone else then it would have ended in one of us getting hurt, Sakoto. Be happy that I took pity on you because of your condition, okay. Yuma Tsukumo and Astral, no matter what you do, you can't change her fate. On December 25, Christmas, the day of Sakoto's birthday, she will have to make a tribute to Astral World two months after Barian is defeated. That is the honest truth. And the both of you might not remember what happened at that church or remember who Yuuko Amamiya is but she will live on till the end of time and you will not be able to do a single thing to save your precious Sakoto. Sakoto...I am sorry about the fate that you have chosen for yourself...But this was your choice not mine. If you were anyone else then i would have just broken you limb from limb for grabbing at my collar, that is the only plus side of your choice." Luna thought as she went to her home and went straight to sleep.

The Next Day

Yuma was racing Tetsuo to school again and Sakoto and Luna were walking next to them. Then a cat came and Yuma fell on his face. While Sakoto grabbed onto her sister, Luna's arm and Luna back-flipped over Yuma and the cat and landed on the top of a building, leaving Yuma just sitting there.

"Sorry, Yuma, but we can't stick around or we'll be late. See you later." Luna said as she jumped from one building to the next with Sakoto clinging to her for dear life.

"Those people!" Yuma cursed.

"Ah! Move, move, move!" yelled a kid as he ran down the same stairs, crashing into Yuma in the most awkward position in the known history of awkward positions.

Yuma sat up, placing the other boy's legs on his shoulders. "What the hell?"

The kid looked up at him, his eyes widening as a gasp came out of his mouth. "You're Tsukumo Yuma-kun! Aren't you the champion of the WDC, Tsukumo Yuma-kun! I'm a huge fan of yours Yuma-kun!"

"Ummmm, right...Hey! If you don't mind, I'm going to be late!" Yuma said looking away.

"I won't let that happen!" The kid said, "You are the crown jewel of the city, the Duel Champion! You can't be late! I won't let that happen!" The kid grabbed Yuma by the sleeve and him through all of the really messed up places that had nothing to do with going to school. But somehow they made it to class five hours late.

Luna's POV

"Ta-da~! Sorry we all kept you all waiting!" A male's voice called from the door.

I turned around and saw a kid with fair skin, huge spiky orange hair, and purple eyes. "He looks almost just like that masked man from my dream! But his voice is different! Or is it? Meow! I can't remember if the masked man even talked! But this kid seems to have a very tasteful sent. And since I base my liking about someone on their sent, I already like this kid! And I don't even know his name... Wait...Takashi smells less sweet as he did yesterday...I shall always hate you Takashi and will never like you as long as I live but I will still hang out with you because you have blue hair. That orange haired kid just said something and he brought Yuma from behind a corner and Yuma has some sh*t on his head... What did I miss? All I know is that he said his name is Rei Shingetsu and now I want to date him. And now everyone is laughing at them." Luna thought.

Lunch time on the roof

"Why am I on the roof!? How did I get on the roof?" Luna said looking spaced out.

"Luna! Come the f*ck down, okay! You spaced out when that transfer student came and now we're eating lunch on the roof. You got up here because I lead up here okay, are we still mildly sane?" Sakoto said.

"Oh, yeah. That makes much more sense, now." Luna said.

"What the hell happened to you, Luna-chan?" Takashi asked.

"She apparently fell head over heels in love with that new transfer Student, Shingetsu." Sakoto said.

"How can she be so in love with someone she just recently met, ura?" Tokunosuke asked.

"She judges the people around her by the way they smell, or on their own individual scent and this 'Rei Shingetsu' has a great scent according to her standards and has a 'cute' personality which she values more than anything, so he's her type." Sakoto said.

"That transfer student put me through hell today! What's up with that guy?" Yuma said completely oblivious to the conversation.

"Isn't it nice to have a big fan, Yuma?" Kotori said.

"YOU-" Yuma was interrupted by a cry of delight from a huge crowd of girls down on the ground.

"What's going on who's he?" Yuma asked.

"That's Daisuke Katagiri. He's a pro duelist. He's supposed to be giving special lessons on dueling but since you were late you don't get to go to them, Yuma." Luna said leaving.

"Aren't you worried about Luna and that transfer student, Sakoto?" Kotori asked.

"Why should I be? Luna's not a child anymore and she can protect herself!" the blonde snapped at Kotori causing her to flinch.

"So, Sakoto, why don't you and Luna look alike if you're twins?" Cathy asked.

"We're fraternal twins not identical twins, Onee-chan." Sakoto replied sweetly.

"Why are you nice to her and not me?" Kotori muttered.

"Because when we first met she was actually nice to me and didn't yell at me for no reason at all and blame me for something I didn't do." Sakoto replied coolly to the greennette's question.

"So why are you wearing the boy's uniform instead of the girl's uniform, Sakoto, ura?" Tokunosuke asked.

"Kaito was constantly saying how short the skirt was and made me wear this." Sakoto sighed.

"But then why does Luna get to wear a skirt then?" Kotori asked timidly.

"Because, little bird, Kaito said that it didn't matter for her because she has a tail to keep her skirt down and she wears really long leggings!" Sakoto snapped again at Kotori causing her to flinch.

"You're mean today!" Kotori exclaimed.

"Yes~ It's just like you were when we first met all over again." Sakoto mused.


	6. Girls are crazy

Now I know why I loved being home schooled while growing up! I have all these boys asking me out! It's positively vexing! Every time I open my locker a ton of fan mail and threatening letters come pouring out!

As soon as the bell that signaled the end of the day, I was the first person to leave the room.

_Why couldn't I have just been born plain like sakoto!? It's not fair! Why couldn't I have looked like my mother?! Wait... she was pretty too! This is so confusing! I need an adult! I NEED AN ADULT! _I thought as I opened my locker door and jumped out of the way. Sure enough there was a mountain of fan mail and letters that promised death threats came pouring out. There used to be a crowd of people staring at me, but after a few weeks of this running gag they stopped staring at me and just ignored it. _I can't believe that I have to carry all of this to the _other side _of Heartland City! Why did Dr. Faker have to buy house on the freaking other side of the_ _this messed up city!? This is just like that boarding school I went to, where I had to walk five miles off campus just because the office didn't have a decent fucking printer! Except now I have to walk a hundred miles with my sister on my back for fifty of them! People depend on me way too much! Just because I'm the reincarnation of a God doesn't mean that I'm a god too! Wait... yeah it does... But I'm tired of being used like this!_ I thought as I put all of the letters and gift boxes in a huge sack.

"Hey, Luna, do you need any help with that?" A voice called from behind me.

I turned around to see a kid with huge spiky orange hair and purple eyes smiling and waving at me. He was wearing a white shirt with red outlines. _Okay, so he's a first year..._

"Do I know you?" I said more harshly than I intended it to be. Maybe it was because my bad mood.

"Quit joking around, Luna. We've been friends ever since I started school here two months ago." The boy said laughing as if I was joking around with him.

"Sorry to disappoint you but, I don't think we've ever met at all. So could we be friends when I just now met you? Even if we had met before I think I would remember your scent because it's really sweet!" I said.

"I'm Rei Shingetsu remember?'

"I have a very excellent memory for your information, kid! And I've never met a kid named 'Rei Shingetsu' before either!" I was done talking to whatever his name is! I walked out the door without even waiting for sakoto._ Hmph!She can walk home by herself or she can be lazy and call Orbital 7 to take her home, for all I care! I just want out of this crazy place and back to my home!_ _Especially away from this crazy kid, 'Rei Shingetsu' who seems to think that I know him. For someone with a sweet scent he is having a very opposite effect on me than most people do with that kind of smell do! He's even following me! Stalker!_ I thought as I started my four-hour walk home filled with all kinds of detours and people that I hang out with after school. There is no way that he can keep this going for the next four hours!

* * *

Shingetsu's POV

"Do I know you?" Luna's reply caught me off guard. I expected that stupid spell to work for much longer than a measly two months. _Now I know why no one uses those stupid ass spells anymore - they don't work long enough. _This was a much bigger disappointment than Dr. Faker being defeated by some idiotic school kids. _I need to sing that damn song again! But how can I? __Wait.. that's right Luna always goes to Karaoke Doki! after school to compete in that karaoke contest that happens everyday. _

I was following her for about sixteen minutes until she went into Karaoke Doki!. "Is she really worth all of this trouble?" I questioned myself for the fifth time today as I pushed open the bright blue doors and put on my mask. The place had a very dark tone to it. the only light came from a spotlight in the center of the room. Everyone wore some kind of mask. I spotted Luna immediately by the DJ trying to sign up for the singing competition. She wore a white and gold Chinese dress and had on a butterfly shaped mask. _Never have I ever in my life been so happy that I was wearing a vampire costume! _I thought as I walked over to sign up for the competition, the only other name on there was _Madam Butterfly. _I signed up as _Vampire Lord. _

"Okay, everyone!" the DJ announced, "You actually have a twist today! Someone by the name 'vampire Lord' wants to challenge our undefeated champion, 'Madam Butterfly'! Let's have Madam Butterfly up first!"

Luna got into the spotlight.

"Okay, Madam Butterfly what do you want to throw down?"

" I want to sing, Serenade of Flowers and Butterflies."

The music started and a hologram of butterfly wings spread from her back and moved with the beats of the song.

_The scent of the flower that bloomed on the moon-lit night is so fragrant.  
The taste of honey shines in the purple-colored dawn.  
_

_If you give everything in the world to me,  
The nightly party will be a fun circle of dreams.  
_

_Dance a dance! Tonight... Is a dance of a swallowtail drawn to a flower._

_Let's play the song, with the pounding of a beat on the waning moon,  
The sounds of a thousand bells, the tones of flutes, they're the final polish._

_Serve me, my cute slaves.  
Grant me an embroidered sparkling angel's raiment._

_If you dance lightly and softly, flower petals will fall at the tips of your toes.  
In the elegant serenade, forget everything and dance!  
_

_Shall I just stop your life...  
So that you'll always remain beautiful?_

_Serve me, my cute slaves.  
Grant me an embroidered sparkling angel's raiment._

_With fluttering gold and silver feathers,  
A single night's dream is fleeting.  
Dance a dance! Tonight... Is a dance of a swallowtail drawn to a flower.  
_

_The scent of the flower that bloomed on the moon-lit night is so fragrant.  
The taste of honey shines in the purple-colored dawn.  
_

_If you dance lightly and softly, flower petals will fall at the tips of your toes.  
In the elegant serenade, forget everything and dance!  
_

_With fluttering gold and silver feathers,  
A single night's dream is fleeting.  
Dance a dance! Tonight... Is a dance of a swallowtail drawn to a flower.  
_

Then crowd cheered like crazy it almost hurt my ears.

"Next up is this guy."

That's cold

"So what do you want to sing?"

"I want to sing The Wings of Darkness."

"Are you sure? That's a pretty intense tune."

"I want to sing it now, please!"

"Alright, alright!"

I noticed a pair of bat wings. God what is it with these people and wings!?

_You are like a rose,_  
_ Blooming in my hands._  
_ So beautiful and so delicate._  
_ Your precious life,_  
_ Is something that I want._  
_ Your more seductive than the moon._

_ Once more,_  
_ the door to the world,_  
_ of darkness has,_  
_ opened,_  
_ Now give into to,_  
_ your fate and,_  
_ join me in this dark place._  
_ Give in to all of your hate._

_ Close your eyes and give into the dead of the night._  
_ Now you can gaze,_  
_ at a,_  
_ Midnight masquerade._  
_ Come with me and you'll see darkness is what you need._  
_ No need for fear,_  
_ my dear,_  
_ with darkness there is eternity._  
_ Now you belong to me,_  
_ My dear._

_ Did you feel the wind?_  
_ It fills you with doubt._  
_ Do you still believe in what you know?_  
_ Love is so useless._  
_ Just leave it behind._  
_ Follow me,_  
_ We'll leave true love behind._

_ Let's create a new era,_  
_ In the world of,_  
_ Darkness._  
_ Forget all of,_  
_ Your worries for,_  
_ The people you,_  
_ Used to know._  
_ No need for useless feelings._

_ Close your eyes and give into the dead of the night._  
_ Now you can listen,_  
_ to,_  
_ The voice that calls you._  
_ Grab the wings of darkness,_  
_ Ride them into the night._  
_ No need for fear,_  
_ my dear,_  
_ with darkness there is eternity._  
_ Now you belong to me,_  
_ My dear._

_ Close your eyes and give into the dead of the night._  
_ Now you can gaze at the darkness night._

_ Close your eyes,_  
_ Vision me,_  
_ I'll steal what's in your heart._  
_ I will take,_  
_ a kiss,_  
_ Darkness now has you._  
_ Mysterious things,_  
_ will always be real._  
_ No need for fear,_  
_ my dear,_  
_ with darkness there is eternity._  
_ Now you belong to me,_  
_ My dear._

_ Close your eyes and give into the dead of the night._  
_ Now you can gaze at the darkness of night._

_ Close your eyes and give into the dead of the night._  
_ Now you can gaze at the darkness night._

I saw Luna becoming entranced. Never in my life have I ever wanted to her like that, with her eyes blank. The crowd was more enthusiastic for me than it was for her.

"Ladies and gents, we have just witnessed history in the making! No one has ever perfected The Wings of Darkness _ever_! This is so awesome! It was in my place too! What's your name there at the mike?"

"Shingetsu. Rei Shingetsu, sir."

"Well, Shingetsu, what school do you go to?"

"Heartland Middle School."

"Shingetsu since you just made history you get $5,000 and this trophy."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Let's here it for Vampire Lord! The King of the Realm of Darkness!"

* * *

**The Next day at Lunch**

"Would you like some of my homemade sweets, Shingetsu-sama?" Luna said offering some of her candies to me._ It was totally worth it!_ I thought.

A crowd of girls came over to our eating place. "Umm.. We are very sorry to interrupt your lunch, but can we get an autograph?" One of the girls asked. She wore a blue uniform that signified that she was a third year. She had long black hair held back with a pastel pink hairband and bright red eyes.

"Who's autograph do you want, Angel? If it's for Yuma just wait until after school." Sakoto said.

"Actually, Sakoto, we were hoping to get Shingetsu's autograph." Angel said pointing to me.

"WHAT?!" Everyone including me cried.

"Yes, you see, it happened yesterday at Karaoke Doki. I always go there to see the daily music contest to see if I could find my destined one in the crowd but yesterday he wasn't in the crowd he was on the stage of hopes and dreams! And that someone was Shingetsu!" Angel said.

"Actually, almost every girl goes to Karaoke Doki because, one- the serve the best food in town after Maid Cafe burnt to the ground, two- no one knows it's you because everyone wears a mask, and three- it's the number one place for a girl to meet her destined one. And I've decided that it's you!" A girl with long indigo hair, black eyes, she wore a third year uniform.

"I'm two years younger than most of you!" I protested.

"Love knows no age!"

"That's not what the government thinks and I what I'm about to say is what'll happen to you if you don't leave right now!

Back into the shadows of night, it'll be me you will fear.

fight in the darkness, these claws of a feral beast, you will know that I'm near you.

Heaven will open up to you. Living water turned into chilling blood is all that I will see.

You can never go back.

Say you want, you say you need; you can take it all. but I'll call debt one day.

Marks of blood you'll have to pay

. Lost on trails of fear and spite, unrelenting, hopeless night.

The doors to Death's World shall open for you and close forever, never to be opened again.

I rose my claws and shredded away that precious life of yours, it fell to pieces and could never be mended again.

Little drops of blood fell my skin like pouring rain.

Girls, please come here, listen to my clapping hands, it won't matter where you run, just know that I've found you. The sound of your crying voice that came from the path. The cicada stopped to cry, but there's no sound to hear.

Lying deep within the trees, the moon shows tonight.

Which place should you hide?

When there's no where to run.

People have gone now, they were demoned away through the blue flames of hell.

Into the darkness you have lost your way, morning won't shine there." Luna said.

"What?" Everyone but her and Sakoto said.

"She was talking in rhymes and she didn't say it in order either. She was basically saying that she'll hunt you down like a wolf hunts it's prey and kill you with her claws if you don't leave right now." Sakoto explained

"But she doesn't have any claws and she's just a normal girl just like you with a demon possessing her. If she was truly a God then she should proveit by showing that she can actually transform into a wolf." Angel said.

"Why should I!?"

"Because if you really are a god then there will no reason for me to take you to the church."

"Before I do this, are you sure that you wish to see this?"

"Yes."

"I'll ask you again, do you wish for this?"

"Yes!"

"Okay... Since I am a god I will need either the blood of a human or some wheat."

"Nee-san, you can take my blood." Sakoto said trusting her arm so that her vein was in front of Luna's mouth.

"This will hurt, but you must bare with it for these stupid human's sake." Luna said as she bit Sakoto's hand. Luna started to hug herself as if she was in great pain.

"Are you alright, Luna?" I said.

It happened so fast. The skin on Luna's arm looked like it exploded and extended 40 feet and was replaced by light brown fur. Her hand became a white paw.

Everyone was on the ground holding their heads and shaking with fear, everyone except Sakoto and I. Luna's arm went back to it's normal form. Sakoto went over to a now crying Luna. "All of you girls should be very ashamed of yourselves! You were the ones who asked for this to happen and you wouldn't even go one second without cowering in fear! If this wasn't Heartland City and it was the town of Hinamizawa all of you would be sentenced to death for asking this of her and not seeing the task through! You even threatened to send her to the church! Do what would have happened if you did?! She would die! Luna would die because of your petty jealousy! You girls need to learn how to ignore it when your boyfriends look at other girls! And you girls need to stop acting like Kotori and Cat-chan when their fighting!" Sakoto said.

"Get the hell out of my sight! I will not hesitate to feeding on your flesh and blood! So get out of here because I'm feeling very hungry!" Luna said.

And all of the girls ran for their lives. _That was so weird,_ I thought,_ This is going on my blog. I cannot believe that Sakoto actually offered up her blood to her god-like sister. Speaking of Gods, what do they have instead of blood? Godly juice? Yeah, they probably do have godly juice instead of blood. Do I even have a god that Barians worship? The only thing that I can think of is that messed up legend of Don Thousand. But I'm pretty sure that that's just a myth based on how Astral is acting right now... _

_***FIVE HOURS LATER*** _

_Oh he lost his memories in 99 Number Cards that were scattered all over this highly polluted messed up planet. Why did it take five hours to figure this out. I need to think of a cover story in case someone asks where my parents are. Do Barians even have parents? My fake parents went on a business trip and I locked myself out of the house. That is the only explanation for my lack of parenteral supervision!  
_

* * *

**I am just going to tell you right now that the next chapter has absolutely nothing to do with the plot is just something that came from my messed up imagination!**


	7. Freakish World created by Katsumi Tenjo!

**Heartland Park Sunset  
**

"Luna-san, do you remember, okaa-san?" Sakoto asked her sister.

"Of coarse I do! What kind of a daughter do you take me for!" The wolf in human form asked.

Behind a tree, a girl with long, thin pale blue hair that could easily be mistaken as white, pale skin, and icy blue eyes watched the two sisters talk.

"I wish that I could talk and play with them like I used to." The girl said with tears rolling down her cheeks as she disappeared into thousands of blue flower petals.

* * *

**The Next Day (Yuma's House)**

"I can't believe that I actually woke up on time for once." Yuma exclaimed as he got ready and went down stairs to eat. He suddenly stopped in his tracks when he reached the bottom steps. "What are you guys doing here!?" Yuma exclaimed as he saw Cathy and Kotori making breakfast in the kitchen.

"Oh, you're finally up, Nii-san. We were going to make you breakfast while Grandmother is out shopping for food." Cathy said smiling.

"_We_? What's all this _we_ talk _I_ am the one cooking while you're setting the table!" Kotori said.

"If you act superior, I'll see to it that you're flat on your back for a few days." Cathy said. *insert red flames*

"Just what do you intend to do?" Kotori asked. *insert blue flames*

"Best friends shouldn't fight like this... Huh? Since when were you guys my sister?" Yuma said getting in between them. This comment sent them to opposite sides of the room.

*insert lonely spotlight and sad Japanese music*

"H-How cruel! You still don't except us as your sisters" Kotori said lying on the ground hurt.

" Just because our surnames are different, and we're not related by blood, and we're in family registers!" Cathy said crying a huge puddle. Kotori was also crying a huge puddle.

"Yuma! How can you say things like that! You've upset your sisters! I'm so distraught!" Akari said running into the room wearing a long purple dress. Kotori and Cathy ran over to her and cried at her feet. Akari ran over to Yuma with the two girls, holding them as a mother would with two sad infants. "Now, accept them as your sisters! Right now!"

**Five minutes later (Outside)**

Yuma was running to school, _What the heck is going on?!_ He thought as he ran.

"I'm late, I'm late!" A voice said coming from the corner right next to Yuma.

A girl with long pale blue hair that could easily mistaken as white and ocean blue eyes came from out of no where and ran into Yuma. The skirt of her uniform flipped up and fell on Yuma's face as she fell in fort of him.

"O-Ouch!"

"I'm sorry." The girl said as she picked up her bag and ran off.

"Hey, why are you in such a rush?" Yuma asked sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Did you see them?"

"How do you want me to respond?"

"A pact is important."

"'Pact'?"

"Well, Yuma-kun, a lot of weird things might start happening soon. So, play your part."

"Eh?"

"Well, I'm off." Rika said running off into the distance, "I'm late! I'm late!"

"Rika?"

**At school**

"Morning." The greeting was being spread throughout the entire school.

Yuma was deep in thought t his seat.

"Good morning, Yuma-chan!" A voice said as hand closed over his eyes. Yuma looked up to see Sakoto.

"You're not with your sisters today?"

Yuma sighed.

"Is something wrong, Yuma-chan? I know, you're embarrassed when I call you that. But don't be. Because Yuma-chan has been Yuma-chan to me ever since we met!"

_So, she's no longer my girlfriend, but my childhood friend. It seems so weird because we used to have feelings for each other, not that I ever understood them anyway._ Yuma thought looking away from her.

"Onii-san! You're mean to go to school all by yourself!" Kotori pointed out.

"Yeah!" Cathy agreed.

"You two seem to be in a bad mood this morning." Sakoto pointed out.

"Listen to this, Sakoto-san!" Kotori said, "Onii-chan is so mean to us. This morning he said that Cat-chan and I aren't his sisters!"

"You just flew out. We were worried." Cathy said putting down her bag.

"Sorry. I was just too shocked."

"Shocked?"

**Outside the classroom**

"Sakoto-chan is so cute..." A male student with dark hair and black eyes said

"What are you talking about, Maki? She's absolutely adorable! " His friend asked.

**Start of class**

"Alright, today I'm going to introduce a new student." A female teacher with long light brown hair pulled into a bun said, "Come in."

Two pieces of the roof caved in and a fog came out and two spot-lights went there as the lights went out. And a maddening laugh surrounded the room. A swing like the ones they use in the circus came down with a girl with short orange hair and large soft golden yellow eyes wearing a first year girl's uniform . She stepped off the swing.

"Oh, it's just Sabrina." Yuma said.

"You! Do you have something me debuting as a transfer student?!"

"I'm late!" A voice came from outside and the girl from before knocked Black Mist out the window, "And so, I'm Katsumi Tenjo. I just transferred here from the spirit world. Let's get along." She said smiling.

"So cute!" Every female student said.

"She's my bride!" Was what the male students said.

"Actually, Katsumi-san is Yuma-kun's fiancee." The teacher stated.

_WHAT!?_ Yuma thought.

"So, we don't need to give you a new seat. Go sit on Yuma's lap." The teacher said.

"That's so embarrassing!" Katsumi said blushing madly.

**Five minutes later**

"I know I'm inexperienced, but I'm in your care now." Katsumi said while sitting on Yuma's lap as Yuma blushed like crazy.

Confetti and party poppers went off from all of the students. Statements were shared within the crowd.

"Congratulations!"

"What a good match!"

"Be happy!"

"I think I'm going to die!"

"You two suit each other, Katsumi nee-san." Cathy said.

"Be happy." Kotori said.

"I can't bear it... but I have too." Sakoto said biting on a handkerchief and crying tears of joy.

"Thank you, Sensei, classmates, and my sisters-in-law. Thank you!" Katsumi called. She then whispered in Yuma's ear, "You have make a snappy comeback, Yuma-kun, or... If you don't, this world will believe what's happening is normal. And it will stay like this forever."

**That Night**

_"You see, there's big trouble in the spirit world. Because of that, this world is becoming strange. If we don't do something, this world will just get stranger. So someone has to stop it. And the only one ho can do that is the one claimed the power of ZEXAL: you, Yuma-kun! Please believe me, and save the world!" _Katsumi's voice rang inside Yuma's head.

"So that's why I must play my part." Yuma said to himself as he layed in the bath.

Then he noticed someone undressing behind a curtain. When the curtain opened Akari came out with a towel around her.

"Yuma. Let's take a bath together like we did when were kids." Akari said.

Yuma threw a wash bucket at her head.

"We never did that when we were kids! And stop wearing those messed up dresses that look like their from the 1800's it's creepy!"Yuma screamed at his real older sister.

"That's the way, Yuma-kun!" Katsumi said running into the bathroom.

Yuma was freaking out and went under the water. "Katsumi-chan!"

"Look, because you made a snappy comeback, we built up some energy!" Katsumi said pointing to a wand-like object with a yellow bar that had a green bar growing up on it, "We're one step closer to the original world!"

"Stop peeping! Don't look!"

"OH?Me? I'm sorry!" Katsumi said winking and then left the room

**The Next Day**

"Good morning." Yuma called.

"Ah, Yuma-kun. Look at this." The teacher from yesterday said.

"What's wrong?" he and his two "sisters" and Katsumi went up in front of the crowd and saw a whole bunch of farm animals.

"The entire school... has become a farm!" Yuma exclaimed.

A maddening laugh filled the air.

"Up there!" A student called pointing at the roof.

It was Sabrina!? She was wearing a black and yellow short kimono.

"Take note of this beautiful scenery, and praise me, humans! I am the legendary magical farmer, Sabrina-sama!"

"Magical farmer Sabrina?" kotori said.

"You know of her?" Yuma asked

"I heard about this magical farmer girl who is plotting to turn all of Japan into farmland, making the city 100% self-sufficient and taking over the country that way." Kotori explained.

"I wonder what his true identity could be?" Cathy said to herself.

""Now, gratefully become my slaves! Abura harikura yaramma hina saku hana saku nigousaku!" (Me: I have no idea what the hell I just wrote!) Sabrina twirled the scythe that she was carrying and a purple light beamed out of it and the students and the teacher and they became chibi farmers.

"Let's raise some wonderful crops, today."

"Yes!"

"But, sensei, what about today's field trip?" Yuma asked.

"Field trip? We're changing that to farm training!" Sabrina said laughing.

"That's not fair! Even though I made tons of rice balls for, Onii-chan!" Kotori said.

"Yeah! Do you intend to ruin my homemade lunches?!" Cathy said.

"I also wanted Yuma-chan to eat with me today! I'm even wearing this set of appealing underwear!" Sakoto said unzipping her jacket to reveal a pale blue bra with white roses decorating it and a pretty pastel pink bow with a tiny bell in the center.

Yuma nose bleeded like crazy for three seconds. Until Katsumi handed him a huge rolled up newspaper to hit the delusional girls.

"Kotori! You can't make five boxes of rice balls! Cat-chan! Even if you pour the water on the ramen noodles yourself, you can't call it homemade! Sakoto-chan! I may have been shocked, but I can never see you the way ever again!" Yuma said hitting the three girls with the newspaper.

The wand-like object 's green bar went up fully. "Yuma-kun! Thanks to you we've built up enough energy! I can use magic now!" Katsumi said.

"What kind of magic?!"

"Magical, magical overdrive!" Katsumi cried as her red jumpsuit transformed into a blue and white maid-like outfit and she wore white high boots with black knee-socks.

"Ta-da! Magical Pretty Girl, Katsumi has just made her adorable entrance!" Katsumi said waving her wand and striking a pose.

"We were waiting! Good luck!" The crowd called from bellow.

"bad girls who steal everyone's happiness will be punished with my magic!" Katsumi said to Sabrina.

"How absurd! Take my type 1-0-8 organic farming magic!" Sabrina said jumping up and twirled her scythe, "Ultimate attack from the start! Primary Sector Industry Crash!"

"Not so fast! Ultimate counterattack, Rice Production Reduction Policy Attack!" Katsumi said as she countered the attack with a punch and sent Sabrina flying.

"On my oath! She's too strong!" Sabrina said as she soared into the trees.

Everyone cheered as Sabrina soared into the sky.

"Ha ha ha... What's up with those attack names?" Yuma said as everything went back to 'normal'.

"That's good! We're a little bit closer to the original world!"

"Thank you, Yuma-kun!" Katsumi said hugging Yuma.

"Katsumi-chan."

"Well, on to the field trip. i brought my favorite lunch, rice balls with three candies inside." Katsumi said winking at Yuma.

**Dawn**

Yuma awoke to see Katsumi right next to him in his hammock. "K-Katt-!" Yuma cried in surprise as she rolled over to face him.

The the trap door opened and Kotori and Cathy bursted in.

"Onii-chan! Katsumi nee-chan!" the two of them cried causing Yuma to flip over.

"So this is where you were hiding nee-san!" Kotori cried.

"Even if you are his fiancee, I still think it's a bit too soon!" Cathy cried.

"W-W-W-W-Wait! This is a misunderstanding! I didn't-" Yuma's reply came short because Katsumi was waking up.

"Good morning, everyone." Katsumi mumbled as she was still very sleepy.

"Yuma!" A voice from the closet said, "You can't do this yet!" It was Akari and she was still wearing that frilly purple dress, "I won't allow it yet! You have to wait for the ideal moment!" That statement was never to be finished for Yuma had punched Akari so hard that she broke the wall.

"I-I'll go prepare breakfast." Kotori said.

"I'll do the laundry." Cathy said running out of the room.

"Even though I'd have been happy to do it." Katsumi said.

_"Everyday after that, I had to have a comeback against everyone. Over and over."_

**Present Time at Classroom  
**

Sakoto, Kotori, Cathy, and Katsumi were watching Yuma sleep.

"Aww~ Yuma-chan looks pretty drained." Sakoto exclaimed.

"He does seem a bit tired recently, but... " Kotori trailed off.

"We don't know the reason." Cathy finished for her.

"Maybe he's been playing too much. Never mind. It kind of makes you want to give him some energy." Katsumi said.

"Yeah..." Cathy said.

"Today I will turn this entire school into a farm! And make myself governor." Sabrina called from the window, "Harikuma haritama inasaku hatasaku imoaka..."

Katsumi just waved her wand and Sabrina went flying out into the sky.

"Sabrina, it's dangerous to be near the window. Katsumi, you should transform for that. " Yuma said falling asleep again.

"Oh no! His comebacks are losing their edge! At this rate, he won't be able to save the world. There is only one thing I can do to ease a soldier weary from the battlefield!" Katsumi said.

Sunset

"I'm home." Yuma said closing the door behind him.

"Welcome home, master." Kotori, Cathy, and Katsumi said wearing black maid costumes with different aprons. Kotori's was green, Cathy's was pink, and Kastumi's was blue.

"Would you like dinner?" Kotori asked.

"Or would you prefer a bath?" Katsumi asked.

"Or would you prefer... me?" Cathy asked.

"What's gotten into you three?" Yuma asked.

"You seem rather tired out lately." Kotori said.

"And we were wondering if we could do anything about it, so although it's a bit embarrassing..." Cathy said.

"So let us attend to you." Katsumi finished.

"Yuma! Dinner, a bath, or do you want m-" Akari had to finish that sentence outside because Yuma had to kick her out.

**Later that night**

"I don't get it, Yuma-kun! How do you keep on having these nose bleeds!?" Katsumi said waving a fan in front of Yuma's face.

"I'm okay now! It's not my fault that everyone here is wearing very revealing outfits!" Yuma said, "this world may be very tiring but it sure is fun!"

"Fun? Even though it may be very fun you can't let that distract you, Yuma-kun."

"Well, I'd better end it, but.."Katsumi voice said as she disappeared.

"Katsumi!?" Yuma called. Then the room faded and Yuma fell into the ocean and washed up on a beach. He was no longer wearing his pajamas but his school clothes.

"So... that was a world that you created for me." Yuma asked Katsumi who was looking at him.

"I'm sorry. I'll pulled you into something weird."

"Why are you apologizing? It was really fun. And you seemed to have fun as well. So...no problem."

"You really are kind. Maybe that's why Sakoto-chan loves you. So, when did you realize that I made that world?"

"It was the fact that you were the only one who knew that it wasn't fake and I didn't know you until then."

"I see... Well, I guess that this is goodbye, Yuma-kun." Katsumi said going to the ocean.

"Wait! How are you? When e first met you said that your name was Katsumi Tenjo. Are you related to Sakoto? Why haven't I met you yet?"

"I am related to Sakoto, but you will never be able meet me because I'm just a spirit now, I don't really exist anymore I died a long time ago and tell Kaito, Sakoto, Luna, and Haruto that their mother, Katsumi misses them very much and wishes them a very long and happy life. Bye Bye, Yuma-kun!" Katsumi said running into the ocean and when Yuma tried to grab her hand she turned into thousands of light blue flower petals.

"You're their mother?" Yuma asked., "I see so that's why Luna and Sakoto always seem to have a lonely look in their eyes."

* * *

** The Next Day**

"Yuma! You'd better get a move on or we'll leave you behind!" Luna called to him.

"You wouldn't actually do that!" Yuma protested.

"How much are you willing to bet?"

"Okay! I'm coming!" Yuma said running out the door, "Say, Sakoto, Luna, I had this crazy dream where everything was really twisted. I met a girl named Katsumi and at the end of it Katsumi said that she was happy for your family. And she wishes you a very long and happy life."

"Oh really, what did she look like?"

"She had long, thin pale blue hair that could be mistaken for white, very pale skin, and icy blue eyes."

"That's nice of her to say, but she doesn't have to visit people now that we know our own paths that we'll take." Luna said.

"She's your mother!"

"So she died a long time ago in an aided suicide because she chicken out and had Sakoto kill her for her. In my opinion she shouldn't even have bothered to tell anyone that." Luna said.

"It was still nice of her to look out for us, nee-chan."

"Yeah, I guess so, Sakoto."

* * *

**I have absolutely no idea where I got this idea because this was just crazy!  
**

**I just dedicated this to my twin sister Moka because she's the best sister anyone could ever have!**


	8. Movie Night

**There will be some spoilers from episode 114. **

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL!**

**Luna: Yeah, or Sakoto and I would have been made into Cannon characters and that would be really weird for the plot.**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Luna & Sakoto: Enjoy the Chapter!**

**Me: *chases after then* Get back here! It would not be really weird for the plot!**

* * *

It was lunch time and Rio was out of the hospital for good now. It was really weird because Rio wasn't ready to let Luna go away as a little sister.

"Rio-san, you are aware that Luna-san isn't your little sister anymore right?" Tetsuo asked.

"Huh? Oh, that's right she's not. I'm so silly! How could I forget she's Sakoto-san's sister not mine." Rio said as she hit herself on the head not really hard.

"Nee-san..." Luna whispered to herself.

Cathy and Sakoto looked at each other for a moment and started hugging.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Sakoto cried as she embraced Cathy.

"I Know, Sakoto! I'm not ready to give up being sister's again either! You can spend the night at my house if you want! All of your old things are still there!" Cathy cried as she hugged her former sister.

Luna and Rio were suddenly hugging and crying too.

"Hey, why don't some of us go and watch a scary movie at my place? I have this really good one called Shinnyusha. I heard it's really good." Luna suggested.

"How scary are we talking?" Shark, Yuma, and Shingetsu asked taking an interest in the topic.

"It is banned in 23 countries as well as Puerto Rico. I was in dire need for a delicious fright any ways. I once watched it when Sakoto was three. When it was over she ran out of the room and hid in my room and she wouldn't leave for five days." Luna said laughing.

"We did? I don't remember that." Sakoto said.

"That's because I had to get this creepy witch doctor to erase your memory because you would wake up in the middle of the night screaming your head off and you kicked me out of my own bed," Luna said taking a huge bite out of a apple.

"Now I know how you feel, Shark."

"Not very nice is it?"

"No it sucks."

"Wait, you said when _Sakoto_ was three. Didn't you mean when you were both three, Luna-san?" Kotori asked.

"Wow. Just wow. I take it back, you are a bird brain. I know what I said. She was three, I was whatever age I was. I'm over a billion years old. I'm honestly surprised that I'm still alive considering the crap that I went through. I'm really surprised that I made it so long without anyone's company. I guess that's a great lesson that took way too long for me to learn: you can surround yourself with so many things but it won't be enough unless you're with the people you care about." Luna said smiling.

"So back to the movie," Shark said, "Who's going and who's not?"

"Based on the raised hands, Yuma, Shingetsu, Sakoto, Rio, and me are going. Honestly are you guys really that scared that you'd leave those two idiots alone with us. Seriously." Sharks said pointing to Yuma and Shingetsu.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot! And neither is Shingetsu!" Yuma protested.

"Well... I can't leave my darlings all alone not to a scary movie, at least." Cathy said.

"If it's so scary that Sakoto-sama was scared that much then no way!" Takashi and Tokunosuke said._  
_

"I have way too much homework to do. And my mother will never allow it." Kotori said.

"I have to do my homework too." Tetsuo said too.

"Okay, its your guys' choice. No one's making you not go except for Kotori." Shark said.

* * *

**After School**

"Wow! This is where you live, Luna?" Everyone exclaimed. Everyone except Shark, Rio, and Sakoto that is.

Luna's house was originally where Rio and Shark lived while their mother and father were still in the realm of the living. The house was a huge mansion with three stories, it was where Rio and Shark had so many memories with Luna.

When they got inside to the living room Rio and Shark were surprised to find everything still intact like the day they left it.

Inside the living room Shark looked at the suite of armor and instinctively put his hand on his right shoulder.

_Ryouga... I'm sorry that Rio-nee and I took your deck... If we never took it then you wouldn't have that scar on your shoulder... _Luna thought as she turned on the TV and inserted the DVD.

"Shinnyusha?" Sakoto asked.

"It means 'trespasser'. It's banned in 23 countries for a good reason. It didn't make you scared when you three for no reason. Honestly you were so damn violent." Luna said.

"So who's going to make the popcorn?" Shingetsu asked sitting down on the couch.

"Only one way to find out. ONE TWO THREE NOT IT!" Luna said.

"NOT IT!" Everyone except Yuma said in unison.

"Looks like it's Yuma." Rio said.

"Fine. I'll make the popcorn! Just pause the movie." Yuma said as he left the room into the kitchen.

"Yeah yeah..." Shark said as he left the movie on.

"You gonna pause it?" Rio and Luna asked.

"Psh, no."

"Good I didn't want to wait anyway." Sakoto, Luna, and Rio said.

The title went on and it was two swords covered in blood clashing and then two guys went into a hose and killed a whole family with chop sticks.

Shingetsu was so scarred that shit himself.

"Dammit, Shingetsu! Now I have to stand up due to your shit!" Sakoto screamed.

"Yeah, man what the hell! It wasn't even that scary! How does that even happen? It wasn't even the worst part yet! It was just Tamika and Kaoru killing Mr. Wakaogi's family! How do you get scared over that? Just how!?" Luna said.

Yuma walked into the room with a towel, "Hey! I told you to pause the movie! Ugh! Someone spit lemonade!"

As Yuma tried to clean it up with his bare hands Luna was laughing so hard.

"Uh, Yuma...?" Sakoto said looking rather embarrassed to say it along with Rio.

"It's not that funny, Luna." Rio said.

"Yes it is!" Luna said between laughs.

"And now since you wiped it with your bare hands, that was Shingetsu's piss!" Shark said as he tried to get Luna to calm down.

"I'm sorry!" Shingetsu said looking down in shame.

Yum just threw a wet paper towel at the TV.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!? Huh? What did you think would actually accomplish? It didn't accomplish jack shit because there's still piss! So now clean it up! Because you just messed up _my_ TV!" Luna screamed at him.

"And these are _my_ hands that I have to wash now!" Yuma screamed.

Instead of washing his hands, Yuma just lazily wiped the blood colored carpet with the paper towel.

"Do you think we will eat something that you just put your dirty hands in?" Shark asked as he sat down next the to Luna.

"I DIDN'T EVEN TOUCH THE POPCORN!" Yuma screamed.

"Wash your hands and don't forget to add butter on the popcorn." Sakoto said.

"Don't forget the soap either, God. You never use soap it's getting really hard to be around you. At least we know that Shingetsu has personal hygiene based on the way he kinda sparkles in the sunlight." Luna said as she leaned back into Sharks lap.

Yuma just grunted and went back into the kitchen.

Shingetsu looked at Shark and then at the bowel of popcorn, "Yuma-kun didn't even touch it."

"Oh well. Let's eat."

Everyone except Yuma ate all of the popcorn while cringing at the movie as almost everyone was getting killed with chop sticks in a variety of ways.

"Do I really sparkle?" Shingetsu asked looking at himself.

"Yeah, pretty much, why?" Everyone except Yuma said.

"I guess I need to buy something else." He said.

"Ohmigod! I never knew that there were so many ways to kill people with a set of chop sticks!" Rio exclaimed.

"It's banned in 24 countries for a good reason, I think this is why." Luna said.

"I thought you said it was 23." Sakoto asked.

"Germany decided it just before it started." Luna explained.

"Makes total sense." Shark said as blood splattered all over the screen.

Suddenly the door to the kitchen opened and lightening flashed causing everyone except Shark to scream.

"Oh it's just Yuma. I've never been so glad to know that it was just Yuma." Sakoto said.

"You almost gave me a heart attack! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Luna screamed as one of her shoes fell off.

Yuma had brought an empty bowel and turned to Shark, "Popcorn?"

"I hate popcorn." Shark said as he stared at the TV screen.

Yuma sighed and turned towards Shingetsu, "Popcorn?"

"Not right now Yuma-kun."Shingetsu answered as the Black Samurai came into the home of two orphaned children and killed then, his mask turning a crimson color from the blood of his victims.

Yuma sighed again and turned to Luna asking the same question.

"Don't bother me I'm looking for my shoe." She was looking frantically for her shoe.

"It's right there." Yuma said pointing at it.

"Oh, thank you."

"Popcorn?"

"No thank you. Ryouga could you help me put it on." Luna said.

Shark knelt down and slipped on the shoe like the prince in Cinderella.

"Thank you so much, Ryouga."

Yuma sighed once again and turned to Rio and asked the question.

"I lost my appetite when the first fifty murders happened." The bluenette said with her eyes glued to the screen.

"Well its just you and me Sakoto." Yuma said.

"I'm sorry but I'm on a diet." Sakoto waving her hand.

"WHAT?! Then I don't want any-" Yuma looked at the bowel and finally noticed that it was empty, "Any reason why its empty?"

"Good point! Why is it?" Shark asked looking away from Yuma.

"Take it out to the trash." Sakoto said.

"You know what?" Yuma screamed as he threw popcorn bowl at Sharks' head, "You do it! I'm watching the movie."

Shark glared at Yuma, "Yuma-"

"Sorry! Sorry! Let me clean that up! _You_ don't have to move an inch." Yuma said as he cleaned up Shark.

"Can someone recap what's going on? I'm lost." Shingetsu asked.

"Yuma recap for us." Shark ordered.

"BUT I DIDN'T EVEN SEE THE MOVIE!" Yuma protested.

"To summarize, Tamika and Kaoru killing Mr. Wakaogi's family except for Yoshi, who was the sole survivor of the Wakaogi family took on the path of revenge on Tamika and Kaoru for killing her family and went to her mother's younger brother who turned evil after being consumed by the evil spirit of a guy named Asura. And then he wet on killing family after family eventually becoming known as the Black Samurai for his black armor and he kills everyone with a pair of chop sticks." Luna explained.

"HUH?!" Everyone except Luna said with their mouths open.

"What? You wanted a recap so I gave you one." Luna said.

"We wanted a summary not an analyzation essay." Sakoto said.

"Wow you made a joke." Yuma said.

"Don't you start with me!" Sakoto said as she punched him in the face.

"Is it just me or does that Yoshi girl have a stone man that calls her a hoe?" Luna asked.

"It sure seems that way." Rio and Sakoto said.

"Guys what's a 'hoe'?" Yuma asked.

"A hoe is a girl who- screw it I won't even explain it to you because if you don't know already then you don't need to know. It's like 69." Luna said.

Everyone started to snicker. Everyone except Yuma.

"69? Why would you even say that?" Shingetsu asked.

"It's in the same category, that's why." Luna said.

"Can we just watch the movie!" Yuma screamed.

"Sure, why not?" Rio said as she unpaused the movie.

After a few minutes Sakoto broke the silence, "Is it me or these killers have nothing to do in there lives?"

"They actually do because it's what they get payed to do." Luna commented.

"Makes sense." Rio agreed.

"At least Shingetsu and I can relate to the main character. We're scared out of our minds." Yuma said trying to get in on the conversation.

"Yoshi is scared out of her mind because she's guilty for unleashing her mother crazy-ass younger brother into the world. And the only one who can help her is a guy who wants to sleep with her." Luna said ending the conversation altogether.

After an hour Shark broke the silence this time, "Is it me or this girl is having sex?"

"SHUT UP YOU FREAKS!" Rio, Luna, and Sakoto screamed throwing a pillow at the boys.

"We are not perverted!" Shingetsu said covering his head.

"We are just observing!" Shark said getting two pillows to defend himself.

"What is sex?" Yuma asked curling into a ball on the floor.

"You are just so clueless!" Rio said as Sakoto and Luna punched him over and over again.

Out of no where a scary guy eating popped out and was eating a carcass of Dr. Kagemoru. Everyone including Shark screamed at this.

"Shingetsu, hold me!" Sakoto screamed.

"Right away, Sako-chan!" Shingetsu said as he hugged the blonde girl who was shivering.

"Wait a sec! GET OF OFF!" Sakoto said as she pushed him away.

"But you told me to. Make up your mind, Sako-chan." Shingetsu said as he tried to get back onto the sofa.

Meanwhile Luna and Shark were having an awkward moment because Luna jumped and hugged him. They were both blushing. Luna was having a memory flash by her because he reminded her of a man who was her betrothed once and felt weird about it. The two of them were on opposite sides of the couch now.

The ghosts of the Wakaogi family were flying around trying to get the Black Samurai as revenge for killing them then a bunch of vampires came in and killed everyone and drink everyone's blood with chop sticks. Then it time skipped to the near future. A girl with long dark blue hair was meeting with a man with short brown hair and a little girl with brown pigtails. When then man commented on how shy Nanako (little girl) was she slapped him as hard as she could.

"Man! Whenever my sister was mad at my dad, she slapped him right in his asshole!" Luna said laughing.

"I do not!" Sakoto said.

"I know you don't! I didn't mean you! I meant my older sister Celestia! She would always do that, it was so funny to watch!" Luna said.

"Wow. Those ghosts failed so much. They hit a bunch of walls when they escaped." Shark and Rio said shaking there heads.

"I know right?" Luna said.

Then when a good part happened in the movie Yuma whispered something.

"QUIET!" Shark and Sakoto screamed and punched Yuma in the face.

"But Shingetsu and Luna are talking too! Why don't you punch them?" Yuma said his only response was getting hit the face again.

"Because we don't want to die." Shark and Sakoto said.

Then the credits came after Ruka (dark blue haired girl) was being taken to the police station for questioning after the murder of Mr. Takashi.

"Awww! The movie's over!" Shingetsu complained.

"Those people did not know what they had when they sold it to me for $13." Luna said.

"But is _was_ worth $1,000 of entertainment." Shark said.

"So true!" Everyone except Yuma agreed.

Sakoto nodded and yawned while stretching out like a cat, "Ugh, I bet Kaito-nii is worried about me up 'till now."

"Wait! _You_ didn't tell Kaito that you were staying here after school?!" Luna screamed.

"Why should I?" Sakoto asked.

"All I got to say is someone is going to have an argument and I'm going to be forced to pick someone's side and I'll end up putting him in a full-body cast again." Luna said.

Sakoto gulped at this because she didn't want that to happen again.

"Don't worry I'll drop you off. Besides I was planning on leaving anyway." Shark said.

"Good because I'm staying with, Luna tonight in order to catch up on her past and because she has some very funny videos." Rio said.

"Okay, bye." Shark said as he handed Sakoto Rio helmet.

"Bye, Rio-san, Nee-san." Sakoto said leaving.

* * *

**That was an awesome chapter!  
**

**Luna: If you say so.**

**Sakoto: Yeah it was okay.'**

**Me: Get back here and face me! *chases them in circles***


	9. New Students

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL!  
**

* * *

It was the day after Rio, Shark, Yuma, Shingetsu, and Sakoto went to watch a movie at Luna's house and it was lunch time, and everyone who wasn't there was using chop sticks.

"Oh my God! They have chop sticks! Are they going to kill us!? Oh my God!" Shingetsu screamed as he ran around in circles.

"Surprisingly this time it was the movie and not me." Sakoto said.

"In my defense he was mentally stable when he left." Luna said.

"That's because you were telling him to wait until he left to freak out!" Shark and Sakoto screamed.

"I know! But I was also watching a video of me proving that Kaito is so gullible. I have it right here!" Luna showed everyone a video of Luna and Kaito playing a Assassin's Creed Brotherhood.

"Aw fuck!" Luna cried as she died.

"Yeah, you're a real combat specialist!" Kaito said laughing.

"Your mom's a fucking combat specialist!"

"What?"

"With your dad's dick. It was a furious battle, man. You should have seen it! It lasted for days! And there was thunder and lightening and shit! Then came you three abominations."

"Why do tell me this?"

"Because I can! Ah you can this totally sweet achievement by jumping off that fucking giant red thing."

"I love achievements!"

"First you gotta climb that building!"

"Okay, is this a good way to go?"

"Yeah, that way's fine!"

"How many achievement points is this worth?"

"I think it's like fifty."

"Okay sweet! Oh right! Let's go! Let's go!"

"I can't believe you're such an achievement hoarder!"

"Whatever!"

"Okay! You see that huge as wall thing?"

"Yeah!"

"Climb that thing!"

"Okay."

"You are the worst sneaky ninja ever!"

"No one knows I'm even here! I am completely Exorcise."

"You don't even know what exorcise means!"

"It means that no one can see me with there eyeballs!"

"No it means to get rid of an evil spirit retard!"

"Will it work on Sakoto?"

"Dude, it only works on demons."

"So then why won't it work?"

"Because I blame Barian World."

"Oh God! Not this crap again! There is no way in hell that there's an alien dimension with two worlds called Astral World and Barian World having a freaking war!"

"Shun the nonbeliever!" Luna said making a cross with her hands at Kaito, "It's a war that's been going on for thousands of years! And this Kid named Yuma Tsukumo just lost his dad because of your dad! And it was funny to watch!"

"Who are you? Sakoto?"

"No I just love watching people get sucked into inter-dimensional portals along with their new found friend screaming 'Kattobingu ore!'. It's quit amusing. You should do it sometime."

"Can we just get to the achievement!?"

"Sure! You're gonna have to climb up that pole! You see where I'm pointing?"

"Yes! Why do you think I don't?"

"Because you never do! You're almost there. It's taken you like a whole fucking day, but you're almost there, Bro."

"At least you're telling me how to get this sweet ass achievement."

"Yeah, but I don't remember what it's called though. But it's cool!"

"You can remember the names of what the one man you ever hated, but not an achievement name? That's messed up!"

"Hey! You wouldn't forget it either! It's so weird! His name was Vector! Vector! How could you forget that? The most happiest day in my life was when he killed himself!"

"Holy crap that pole was so tall! Okay wow! What next?"

"Umm... You don't have to aim anywhere. You just have to hit the ground without dying."

"Okay. I use the parachute, right?"

"Yeah, you use the parachute. You just jump straight off-"

"And then you press X?"

"Yeah, you jump straight off and then you hit X, and then right when you're starting to kinda lose some momentum you hit B really hard! In order to like just fucking gun it so that you get more distance."

"Okay."

"Alright, got it?"

"Okay okay."

"Okay do it man!"

"Alright! Here we go!"

"Totally nailed it. Totally doing it!"

"I'm just focusing on the ground right now."

"Dude! You're kinda losing it. Hit B! Hit B!"

"Okay, okay!" Kaito said as he pressed it, "What!? WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Luna was rolling all over the sofa laughing, "You're so fucking gullible, geez!"

"WHAT!?"

"See? This is what you get when you save over my _Persona 2: Innocent Sin 4_ game time. I played for 131 hours! I lost everything! Now you know how it feels! You are so fucking gullible!"

"How? I thought you were helping me!?

"What have I told you about thinking!? You don't think you know! It should have tipped you off when I said I couldn't remember what the achievement wasn't called! I remember everything! I've been married once, had no children! Eaten 1000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 apples in this century! I owe one person money, but he's dead so it's okay because I ate him!"

"Whoa! You ate someone!? You are such a cannibal!"

"It's only cannibalism if you're the same species, right? Do I look human to you in my true form?"

"No I guess not... But still! When was this?"

"It was in the fifth century I think. It was a traveling merchant named Lawrence Kraft. He was so amusing to be around, but he lied too often for my liking. I was trying to get to my home town where I was born for the first time in 2,000 years, to the town of Yoitsu in the North. Yoitsu ... Where the summers are short and the winters are so long that they consume everything. The whole is bathed in white and everything sparkles..." Luna explained with a far away look in her eyes.

Kaito waved his hand in front of her. But Sakoto came up to him and hit in the head with a baseball bat.

"You really are so gullible aren't you Kaito Tenjo? This was all a plan made by Sakoto. It wasn't my game you saved over it was her's. She's much more smarter than you give her credit for...And she has a hatchet in her room." Luna said turning off the camera.

"Oh my god! Sakoto! Why would you hit your brother on the head with a baseball bat?!" Kotori asked.

"He saved his stupid Resident Evil 4 over my game! i played it for 131 hours and 11 minutes! do you know how much I missed out of my life because of him!" Sakoto defended herself.

"This is so violent! How can anyone like that!?" Takashi complained.

"That's not what 32,921people think... Only 12 people think that. And it's been up here for two months now! People really like it because of the fourth place winner in the World Duel Carnival is so gullible!" Luna said laughing.

"Why didn't you tell Kaito you put it up?" Sakoto asked.

"Because! To my knowledge I'm the only person who talks to him other than Orbital 7 without yelling at him. He's like the Ralph Wiggum of real life! Turn around for like twos seconds catch him eating glue and crayons because he's so lonely up in that freak show of a lab of his! It's kind of funny to watch, but very sad. Hilarious but sad..." Luna explained.

"Kaito eats glue and crayons?!" Everyone except Luna screamed.

"It's true! I saw it happen!"

_Flashback: _(**Bold** text is what Misuki is saying.)

_**It was winter and that was Sakoto's least favorite season that** **year. I was getting ready to go outside and play in the snow. But**** I was distracted by the sound crying and Sakoto setting up a dynamite trip-wire for Kaito to get blown up by. **  
_

_"What the hell!" I said as I went to check it out. I swiftly jumped over the trip-wire and went into the kitchen to see Kaito eating crayons and drinking glue.  
_

_"Is that very tasty?" I asked sitting down next to him on the table._

_"Not really, but we're out of ice cream so I'm using crayons and glue to make me feel better." Kaito responded. _

_Kaito suddenly make choking noises and held onto his throat. I sighed and slapped his back, causing him to cough and spit out a huge piece of plastic and wax._

_"I'll take that answer as, plastic and wax. Try not to eat so much that it kills you, okay?"_

_"Okay, Holo."_

_"I told you already that I'm changing it to Luna! Oh and I almost forget," I said pulling out a dog treat and waved it in front of him, "You want the stick, boy? Go get the stick, boy?"_

_"Do you think I'm a dog?"_

_"Go get it, boy!" I said throwing it at Kaito's face._

_"My treat, Onii-san." I said leaving._

_"How can you think I'm a dog now!? First you thought I was a strawberry, now a dog!? MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" Kaito screamed._

_"Don't walk the way I'm walking unless you want to trigger a dynamite trip-wire, Strawberry- Head."_

"And then I threw a dog treat at him because I found it hilarious. True story." Luna said.

"Sakoto, why did you set up a dynamite trip-wire?" Kotori asked.

"Because I found it very funny when Kaito fell back and broke seven of his ribs and cracked his spinal cord." Sakoto explained, "I was a complete mess back then, though. Now I'm completely harmless."

"Harmless my ass you tied up me and Class Rep up! And you wouldn't let us down until morning, ura!" Tokunosuke.

"You know though? It was because I wanted revenge for you posting on the school website for the entire school to see that I was Kaito-nii's little sister! It was justice!" Sakoto said.

"Hey that is such a rip off! I have to listen to those people's problems and give them whatever they want for 12 hours a day!" Luna screamed while looking at her D-Pad.

"what is it this time, Luna?" Sakoto asked.

"These stupid ass Barians won't give a reasonable pay check because they person that pays me died and that someone happened to be Vector. so, Yuma, Ryouga and Sakoto, I am within m rights to sue you for killing my boss who I never liked but always payed me on time! And now since Durbe-sama doesn't know how much I get payed between me running serving the alcohol, cooking the meals, keeping everything I hear in there a secret, I even tell them anything they like to know! And I get payed minimum wage! They will have to hear from me about this!" Luna screamed taking out her electric blue crescent moon shaped D-Gazer and started to punch in some numbers but stopped.

"Luna, why did you stop?" Sakoto asked.

"I just realized that I'm working for Barian World and you guys are all against Barian World, so does that mean that we're enemies?" Luna asked.

"Only if you don't tell us what good information we can use against them, Nee-san. And if you quit your job!" Sakoto said craking her knuckles.

"Oh please, Sakoto. You actually think that I'm gonna betray my BFF's for you ignorant humans? and Sakoto stop acting so tough all the time someone might mistake you for the child who tried to kill her own family for fun and killed her own mother because her mother asked her too without considering how much she'd miss her...Oh wait, that was you, wasn't it? You've killed me thirteen times with a dynamite trip-wire now. I got so tired of a sickly _human_ child trying to get rid of me, when it was _my_ house _you_ were_ living_ in. I had built that house with the bark of the blood-wood trees in the forests. I loved blood-wood trees, you know why? Because the sap looked just like blood! I'm more like a Barian than a human, you know?!" Luna said.

"I never did those things!" Sakoto defended.

"How are you more like a Barian than a human, Luna-san?" Kotori asked.

"I'm not even a human for one! I can't be easily injured, but it's not the same thing. I'm having a fight with the residents of Astral World as well though not very important as the that Barian World has been having though. so I'm very much like them except I'm only friends with most of the residents and I'm not entirely like them at all." Luna answered.

"In what ways are not like humans but not like Barians, Luna?" Sakoto asked.

"I'm missing two emotions, Sakoto. I have never been able to feel since the day I was born, dear sister. Those emotions are regret and love. I can feel sorrow and adoration, but their not the same things. If you ever run away from me it will attract my attention. Then again if you run away from anything immortal it will attract their attention. I can see things for what they truly are. I can see if someone's hiding their true form or not. Humans and everything else are blind to the most amazing things in life. All of you are completely blind with your limited sight to see that the Emissary from the moon is approaching this school in two days and will enroll in the first year class and so will my best friends Sabrina, and Astrid will also be enrolling into this school and you better watch out, Sakoto, because Sabrina is that girl who's currently dating Kaito." Luna stated.

"I feel so sorry for her...And how do you know this?" Sakoto asked.

"I can read the future." Luna said drinking tea.

"Really, Luna-san? Can you tell my future?" Kotori asked.

"No way! She should tell mine, nya!" Cathy said.

"I can tell you about your past, Cathy." Luna suggested.

"You hardly know me! Go for it! let's see if you're real or fake!" Cathy stated.

"I can see that you used to be huge pop sensation, but you couldn't take the kind of pressure that came with being a top singer, so you ran away from it and became one with your beloved cats and got a house where you lived with your darling cats and your new sister 'Misuki'." Luna said.

Everyone had their mouths hanging open at this statement.

"That is so farfetched! You are a total fake Luna! There's no way that Cat-chan used to be a this huge singer, Luna!" Sakoto stated.

"Why don't you ask Cat-chan about that, Sako-chan? I bet that she can beg to differ. Isn't that right, Cat-chan?" Luna said.

Everyone looked at Cathy who was looking down and messing with the clips in her hair.

"Go on Cathy show them what you look like without your cat ears. You look much more different without your hair like that, Cathy. So why not show everyone?" Luna asked.

Cathy hesitated before she took out the clips that held her hair in. When she look them out a gust of wind blew her hair out of place. Luna was right without her clips she looked totally different.

"Cat-chan, you look just like that missing singer, Precious Moonlight!" Everyone except Luna and Shingetsu exclaimed.

"That's because I am Precious Moonlight, guys. It's just like what, Lu-Lu said, I couldn't handle the pressure so I ran away from my problems." Cathy said.

"If you really are Precious Moonlight then sing one of your songs, then!" Kotori said.

"Fine, little bird!

_Blushing, getting exciting_  
_Getting Hot my heart races!_  
_It gonna burst out, it's gonna shoot out!_  
_My heart is at High Tension!_

_I came here searching for my destined one, but_  
_rolling up my sleeves, it's hard choosing a girl._  
_These flowers are all at full bloom,_  
_I'm so happy~ I'm caught in blooming [season]!_

_But why, why did he have to find out my secret?_  
_He looks so pushy~_

_I was found out by him, I'm coming out…_  
_I'm being attacked, I'm being tormented! STOP IT! STOP IT! AH HA~N_

_I'm driven up to a corner! I'm getting abused by him!_  
_He handles me with the carrot and stick policy… *_  
_I'm being tormented~ so much that I want to run,_  
_but his face is so my type!_

_Sobbing, getting hot,_  
_raging, IT'S SO EXCITING!_  
_It gonna burst out, it's gonna shoot out!_  
_Nosebleed at High Tension!_

_My delusion mode is in good shape right?_  
_My screams too are wound up in joy…_  
_My harem's state gets me called a 'bug'_  
_but even if, I'm entranced by it!_

_I won't touch them with the hand of my heart,_  
_I'll nonchalantly get a hold of them~_

_I was jerked out, I'm coming out!_  
_I WANT TO BE BURIED DEEP WAY DEEP! A HA~n!_

_My hobby is to play with_  
_with a neglige wearing baby doll,_  
_even if you understand, even if I'm spoken ill of,_  
_I'll seriously still be tempted to do it!_

_But why, why did he have to find out my secret?_  
_He looks so pushy~_

_I was found out by him, I'm coming out…_  
_I'm being attacked, I'm being tormented! STOP IT! STOP IT! AH HA~N_

_I'm driven up to a corner! I'm getting abused by him!_  
_He handles me with the carrot and stick policy… *_  
_I'm being tormented~ so much that I want to run,_  
_but his face is so my type!_

_Blushing, getting exciting_  
_Getting Hot my heart races!_  
_It gonna burst out, it's gonna shoot out!_  
_My heart is at High Tension!"_

Cathy sang the song just like she did when she was a singer, high and fast.

Everyone even Kotori and Luna clapped when the song ended.

"That was amazing, Onee-chan!" Sakoto clapped.

"Thank you, Sako-chan!" Cathy said sitting down.

Just then this guy with tall, gray colored hair with one wick of green colored hair falling over his forehead, and green hair near his neck as well, and light brown eyes came in front the back door. He had on a third year uniform.

"I heard this amazing voice from the choir room, I need that voice!" the boy said.

Sakoto screamed.

"Sakoto! That is no way to treat my old friend! Everyone this is my oldest friend, Kyoji Yagumo. He owns the choir club in this school." Luna stated, "Kyoji, that voice you heard is not for sale, and stop trying to scare Sakoto. She isn't aware that you're a changed person. She thinks that you want to kill her because she stole your number cards."

"Oh, right! heh...Sakoto, I'm really sorry for flipping out on your because I was hired by Mr. Heartland to take you to that Mental Hospital because you were very emotional disturbed and I'm sorry for putting you in that spider web because you stole my number card." Kyoji bowed.

"I forgive you, Kyoji. Just get away from me because I still don't trust you because the last time I saw you, you said that you were going to implant one of your spiders in me!" Sakoto said backing away.

"That was then and this is now. I'll give you a thousand dollars if you never tell anyone that again, Sakoto." Kyoji said holding out a thousand dollar bill.

"Okay. What a fag." Sakoto said.

"Sakoto!" Luna cried.

"What? Freaky Alien Geno-Type?" Sakoto explained, "What'd you think I said?"

"I thought you were calling him a homosexual." Luna said.

"Wait! That things a guy!" Sakoto asked.

"Kyoji, please just leave before this get's any more awkward, please." Luna said.

"Okay. You know where to find me, if you need me, Luna." Kyoji said jumping off the roof.

Giant spider legs sprouted from, Kyoji's back and he flew down to the bottom of the school.

"Freak me the fuck out." Sakoto rolled her eyes.

"You're both alike in some way. For one you both have made names for yourselves. His is 'The Spider' while your's is 'Then Angel of Death'. Except Kyoji's name is very self explanatory and your's just describes you perfectly because you may act like an angel, but you really are a killer. Kyoji just loves spiders so much that he became a half human, half spider thing. It's just so funny when he kills those idiotic humans with his pets. ha ha ha!" Luna laughed.

"You are really messed up you know that right?" Sakoto stated.

"Look who's talking, just wait two days, then you'll know who I hang out with before I see you, Sakoto." Luna said as the bell rang.'

* * *

**Two Days Later**

"Everyone I'd like you to meet new transfer students, Sabrina, Astrid, and Misty Tsukino. All three of them transferred here from England so I want you all to be very nice to these girls because they know no one here other than Miss Luna Tenjo." The male teacher announced as three girls came into the room. One of the girls had short light orange hair with a piece hanging over her forehead and soft gold eyes, "Hello, my name is Sabrina. I'm sure that you're already very familiar with my older brother Shingetsu."

Another had waist length dark pink hair with two pieces held in small golden orbs, and sky blue eyes, she had slightly tanned skin, "Hello my name Astrid."

The last one had knee-length dark purple hair with pale pink bangs and forest green eyes, "Hello, my name is Misty Tsukino, I used to be a pro duelist under the name 'Emissary from the moon'. I hope that I get along very well with everyone."

Just then Shingetsu screamed like a little girl, "Get her away from me! She's going to kill me! She's gonna beat me up again! Don't seat her next to me!"

"Shingetsu! Calm down! I need you to calm down okay! Why isn't telling you to calm down working!?" Luna screamed, "Sensei, may I talk to Shingetsu outside alone, so I can try to calm him down?"

"Go right ahead."

"Thank you." Luna said dragging Shingetsu outside.

"I don't know how or where he gets it in his head that I'm gonna kill him... I never layed a hand on him." Sabrina said.

**Outside the School**

"Oh my god! You are the worst undercover Barian ever! You know that, Vector! You can't keep your screams on mute for five seconds! You need to keep calm and act like _Rei Shingetsu_ not some scared _barian_!" Luna screamed.

"Would you please shut up! That outburst was perfect for my character because Sabrina is crazy! You know I'm deathly afraid of her! Why would you bring her here! Why!?" Shingetsu cried.

"Because you're lucky you even get a family! I have no one! No one at all! I've been alone most of my life! Everyone I've ever known always dies! Will I have to live on! I don't get the pleasure of dying! People think that it's so great if they were immortal but if I got a choice! I would choose dying over living! You and Sabrina should get over your differences and just become a family again! I can't stand seeing you two fight when you have each other and I have no one!" Luna said crying.

Shingetsu sighed and hugged Luna, "I'll give her a chance, but I'm not promising anything because it's the laws of nature. For me and her to get along is like asking you to become a human. It simply is against our nature. But I'll try for you, okay? So stop your crying, Lu-Lu, you know I can't stand you crying." Shingetsu said.

"Thank you, Vector-sama, I needed that." Luna said whipping away her tears and getting up from the ground.

"When we go into class can I sound like Chewbacca?" Shingetsu asked.

"Fuck no!" Luna said dragging the orange-haired boy to class.

"Sensei, I believe that Shingetsu and I have come to an agreement, but it will involve your cooperation. In order for him to not freak out during class Sakoto needs to be seated in front of him and I have to sit next to him and Sabrina needs to sit next to me along with the rest of the transfer students. And if you don't Shingetsu said he'll disrupt the entire class by saying stuff in chewbacca sounds and it's really annoying!" Luna stated.

"Do whatever you want, I wasn't even aware that you thought there was assigned seats, I thought you just liked sitting in certain seats. You don't have assigned seats, you just sit somewhere and then-" The teacher was cut off by Sakoto, "Gotta jet!" Sakoto said leaving.

"As I was saying before Sakoto interrupted me, you can sit wherever you want and I won't care."

"Uh oh! I forgot that my little brother Haruto's school gets out early and I have to pick him up. Sorry, but I have to leave!" Luna said leaving.

"Um... I forgot that I have to help out at a cat shelter right now. I don't want to be late." Misty said.

"We all volunteered at a cat shelter and we don't want to make a bad impression by coming in late." Astrid said blushing while putting her hand on her cheek and looking away.

"Of course, Astrid, you mustn't be late for your new job." Mr. Kay said as if he was in a trance.

"Thank you, Mr. Kay. We'll be going now." Sabrina said as the three of them left.

"What just happened?" Yuma asked.

"Now can anyone find the formula to the area of a triangle?" Mr. Kay asked.

But unknown to everyone including him a small heart-shaped tattoo appeared on the back of his neck.

**Outside with Sakoto and Luna**

"I can't believe you actually skipped school just because you hate math!" Luna screamed.

"Deal with it, Wolf Girl." Sakoto rolled her eyes as she turned the corner.

"I thought you actually changed from that terrible child to a nice well-natured child, Sakoto!" Luna screamed as she followed Sakoto into The Sweet Life, "A candy shop! You're skipping school for a candy shop! You're gonna get fat one of these days. You know that right?"

"Sir, may I please have a pound of Blood-flavored lollipops, caramel, white chocolate soap, goth balls, honey gummies, candy blood clots, cherry chocolate candy hearts, candy creature blood, blood sucking sour candy blood vial, giant gummy snakes, giant gummy rats, candy blood honey vials, candy ashes, and two ice cream cones, please?" Sakoto asked, "One with mint chip and caramel sauce. Luna tell Mr. Tamaki what you want."

"One scoop of bubblegum and one scoop of cotton candy with cherry sauce and rainbow sprinkles, please!" Luna said excitedly.

"Normally all this would cost you $999, but for you girls, I'll make it $3." Mr. Tamaki said.

"Thank you, Mr. Tamaki." Sakoto said taking the bag and the ice cream, she gave the bag to Luna along with Luna's ice cream.

"Bye, Bye!" Luna said licking her ice cream.

"I hate acting like a sweet little girl!" Luna said after the door closed.

"Then don't." Sakoto said.

"Then how will I get such good discounts like that!? Huh!?" Luna screamed.

"You're really pretty so those men will give you discounts even if you're really mean." Sakoto said in a mono tone.

"Are _you_ jealous of _me_?" Luna asked skeptically.

"Is there a reason that I shouldn't be? You're beautiful! You get all these admirers! You can do anything! Why shouldn't I be jealous? You're so much more better than in every way! You're even gonna out live me! You've already bested me in everything and now living long! You can do all these things and go anywhere you want! You're not afraid of anything or anyone! You're immortal why shouldn't you." Sakoto said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I'm not perfect, you know? I am afraid of one thing and one person. I'm afraid of being alone and I'm afraid of my boss Vector, though I'd never say it. And I'm not better than in every way." Luna said.

"Oh yeah? Name one."

"I can't seat or plan traps as well as you can. You're the first person I've ever met with that kind of talent. And being immortal means that you can't die, it isn't that great."

"How can it not be? You get to live forever!"

"Yes, but... I never get to see my very first friends ever again because they died thousands of years ago and they don't even have a grave stone so I can't visit them that way either. I don't get see my family because I never had one. In the olden days, when people heard my name, they thought of a girl was beaten and locked away in a dark room most of her life. That is true about me. I kept my distance from humanity even if I had to make a contract with them for wheat. I never made anyone feel welcome in my life because I would just outlive them anyway, I started to live a separate life humans because caring hurt too much. I built a house away from them as far away as I could stand... But then Katsumi and Faker... And they looked so happy when I wasn't there so I waited until I couldn't stand watching from afar anymore. I wanted to be with someone because... I'm tired of being alone! Being alone is cold, Being alone is... lonely...Loneliness is a sickness that leads to death! Just not mine." Luna said her ears drooping.

"I'm sorry for being jealous of you, Nee-Nee. It's alright if you want to cry, I'll always be there if you need a shoulder to cry on while I'm alive." Sakoto said hugging her sister.

"Thanks, Sakoto, I needed that." Luna smiled.

"And here I thought you left because of Barian." Sabrina said.

"I had to use my charm to get us out of there." Astrid sighed, "What a waste."

"Just so you know, Sakoto, we're from Astral World." Misty said, "Well me and Sabrina are, but Astrid is what we like to call an opposite Barian. She supports Astral World and loves to hypnotize people into doing what she wants, but it's for good things like seeing if you're alright. Stuff like that." Misty explained.

"What!? Luna you knew this didn't you!?" Sakoto screamed.

"Why else would I be friends with them? I'm not the normal friend type of person." Luna said sticking her tongue out.

"Bye the way, Luna." Misty said, "Why did you need us to help you in your bar, again?"

"Because, Eliphas is convinced that he'll get valuable information there when people just go there to drink and eat. No one's that stupid to do that with him sitting right there! I want him out! So get him out!" Luna said.

"I already did." Astrid stated.

"Thank you so much!" Luna said hugging Astrid.

"No problem." Astrid said.


End file.
